


Give it Back to Me!

by Silverladys



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverladys/pseuds/Silverladys
Summary: Hordak wants to go back to work, but Entrapta just learned that there are other things as exciting as science.Nudity and humor.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Give it Back to Me!




End file.
